A Summer Vacation
by Crearulian Angel
Summary: Romance and annoyance is thick in the air as the Tamers head on a holiday! The sexual tension skyrockets as the Ryuki intensifies and the budding Tajuri elements arise. An easy comedic read aimed at the less conservative. JUST UPDATED!
1. Reunion

Crearulain Angel: Hello readers! This another fic by me! (Duh) Anyway, the tamers are going to the lakeside! In this fic they are all 16 and Ryo is about 17. This will have various couplings read to find out! And you can vote your favourite couple and I may change my idea. Ok? Sorry about the title, original idea I no.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
!! Summer Vacation !!  
Juri was flipping through one of her many magazines not concentrating or bothering to look till one corner caught her.   
It read: Are all you fun loving teens ready for summer? Do you want somewhere to go that's peaceful but still keeps the fun alive? Look no further for the Silver Lake Lodges are all that and more!  
  
Interested the brunette sat back on her bed and read on.  
A two-story lodge with TV, boat in garage, veranda, lake and the town a 10 min walk away! Bring your friends for some fun and relaxation!  
Call: 9398 551033 6338   
'Hmmm, the Tamers haven't been together for a while. This would be a great opportunity to get together again!' With that Juri grabbed her personal phone and dialled her old friends numbers.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *   
"Grandma I need a break! Its nearly summer vacation and I am NOT going to spend it modelling!" Rika stomped out of the kitchen and grabbed her bag to cool off. Before she had gone about 2 metres out of her house her mobile gave a familiar beeping sound.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Rika!"  
"Juri? It's been a while eh?" she shifted her phone to the other to adjust her bag as she walked along the path.  
"Yeah that's what I was thinking so you want to come on a summer vacation to the lake with the others and me?" Juri was very hopeful because she really liked Rika and admired her but knew she had a quick temper and was easily annoyed.  
"Really? As in leave this stinking town for the whole of summer? That is a cool idea! Who else?"  
"Great! Uh, I have already called Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo. Any one else?"  
"Ryo? Does he have come? What Suzie, Aie and Mako?" Rika didn't like the idea of Mr Legendary Tamer spending a whole summer with her. But it'd be so fun to see the others again. And she could escape modelling and her mother.  
"Aie and Mako are too young and Henry was hardly aloud to come so Suzie can't. Yes Ryo is a Tamer too Rika!" she sighed at her friend and couldn't wait to see everyone again.  
"Kay, talk to you later. Bubi."   
"See you later Rika!"  
Rika walked down the street with a smile on her face. She didn't notice exactly where she was going and didn't notice the skater coming towards her.  
CRASH  
"Ow! Hey you punk! Watch where your going retard!" She got up and dusted herself off scowling about to glare at the person who had knocked into her.  
"Rika?"  
"Oh great. Its you. Hello Ryo." She let a breath out and looked into his deep azure eyes.  
  
"So are you coming to the lake?" He asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.  
"Yeah. I heard you were two."   
"Yup!" He smiled and started to walk forward motioning Rika to follow. She huffed and followed suit.  
"You know I can't walk as fast as you with your roller blades Ryo."  
Ryo grinned and turned around and skated backwards circling around Rika laughing at her expression he closed his eyes and flew straight into a pole. It was Rika's turn to burst out laughing.  
"Smooth Mr Legendary Tamer." She helped him up still laughing at the ego-bruised boy. 'Hmm, he has grown in the last couple of years. I never really noticed before.' Rika thought as she stared at the tanned brown-headed teen in front of her. He had filled out with muscles and such.  
  
Ryo slyly smirked as he caught her staring at him. 'Rika looks as good as ever.' He thought.  
"Hey Wildcat anyone home?" He passed his hand across her eyes causing her to blush.  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped and walked faster only to be caught up with Ryo having skates on.  
  
"What?"   
"I never said anything."  
"You don't need too to be annoying."  
"Come on Rika wanna do some catching up?" a glint of hope sparkled in those gorgeous eyes.  
"Alright but not too long."   
They headed to the park and talked for a while then went to lunch. As Rika waved bye she realised she wasn't angry any more but relaxed.  
'Well I can go home now.'  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Ryo skated home with a light heart. 'I can't wait till summer!'  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Juri and Takato had gone to the mall together to get supplies for their trip. It was only a week away and they were totally psyched.  
Takato stole a quick glance at Juri and his heart swelled when he saw the dainty teen smile kindly at him. 'Juri. So sweet. So pretty. So kind. So caring. So gentle. I wish I could tell her how I feel. Wait! This summer will be perfect!'   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Crearulain Angel: I'm thinking of putting Alice in there but I'm not sure. Well romance is blooming! These aren't the only couples I assure you. Well read n review! 


	2. The Car Trip Part I

Crearulain Angel: This chapt will be a lot better. More fun like the add said it would be. Oh and lets say Ryo, Takato and Henry can drive. About Ryo roller blading? I don't know I just pictured him with blades on...oh well.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The Car Trip Part I   
The mini van pulled up outside Kazu's house and Takato beeped the horn loudly knowing he wouldn't be ready.  
"Coming!" Kazu's klutzy figure appeared in the doorway of his house pulling a suitcase with clothes and other things sticking out.  
Kazu dumped his gear in the boot of the van and slid into the seat next to Kenta his best bud.  
  
'Good thing we're picking up Rika last, she would bite his head off for being late and not ready.' Henry laughed and Ryo gave him an understanding look as he thought the same thing.  
  
Ryo was in the front next to Takato because he was also going to drive when Takato got tired. Henry was behind him; Juri on the other side of Henry and behind Juri was Kenta and Kazu.   
A picture of Rika crossed Ryo's mind and he smiled sub consciously. 'This is going to be an interesting vacation.'  
  
As they pulled up into Rika's drive way the strawberry blonde haired girl was standing out side her cool house waiting a little less than patient. (A/N: I love Rika's house!!!!)   
Her foot was tapping the ground loudly and a scowl was drawn on her pretty face. Her foot was impatiently tapping on the footpath next to her two bags, her other bag slung over her shoulder with her arms crossing her chest. She was obviously mad.  
  
Takato pulled up and rushed into his explanation.  
"I'm really sorry Rika! We didn't mean to late! You see its all Kazu's fault really!"  
"Hey!"  
Ryo grinned from across the drivers seat looking at Rika's face reading her cute expression and laughing inside.  
  
Without warning Rika burst out laughing! She held her sides and reached into her bag revealing a small camera. "Say cheese Takato!" Without another word she pushed the button and:  
CLICK! The flash blinded a slightly bemused Takato for a few seconds giving Rika time to chuck her bags in the back and climb into the seat next to a laughing Juri. She flashed a sly smile at Henry who smiled back saying a hello.  
  
Ryo watched wanting to see the picture as she showed it to Juri.  
  
"Hahahaahaha!! Go Rika!" They both grinned as the joke wore off, Takato still a little confused.  
"Hey Takato, I think she got you. Are we gonna leave now?" Kazu popped his head up the front and slapped him in the back of the head breaking the spell that had be founded him.  
"Ow. Huh? What just happened? Hm. Well we better head off, four hours with Rika and Kazu together is gonna be hell."  
"I can't help it if she is so stubborn!"   
"Kazu! At least I'm not stupid."  
"Yeah will- hey you meant I was stupid!"  
"Slow too."  
"Enough you two!" Kenta played referee as the stubborn girl and stupid boy stared at each other silently duelling.   
"Hey Kenta I bet there will be really sexy girls at the beach! Perfect for us two!"  
  
"This is going to be a long drive." Juri sighed and turned to the window looking disgusted at Kazu's use of the word 'sexy'.  
"Hey can I see that picture Rika?" Henry reached over taking it and laughing and Takato going red.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Ryo laid his head back trying to soothe the headache he was getting from Kazu whom had been talking non-stop for about forty-five minutes. He hadn't a clue what he was talking about nor did he care.   
  
Kenta he observed had fallen asleep with an anime bubble in his nose and he saw Juri, polite and kind as usual, looking dead bored nodding. He followed her eyes to the back of Takato's head and it dawned on him what she felt for the goggle head. 'How sweet.'  
Henry was reading a thick book and looked quite absorbed.  
  
He looked over at Rika and inwardly smiled, as she was asleep. He sat there looking at her sleep when he saw the headphones and he giggled at her idea.  
'Jeeze, wish I thought of that!'  
"Ryo stop looking at me." He nearly jumped out of his seat as her eyes flicked open showing flashing lavender eyes.  
  
Juri looked over from politely nodding at Kazu to see Rika is awake and thanked god. 'Someone to talk to. I wish Takato could hear me. Well it's nearly Ryo's turn to drive so I can talk to him then. Wow he is cute...'  
  
"How the hell did you know I was star- looking at you." A shocked expression covered his sweet face and fright yes fright could be seen in his deep azure eyes.   
  
'Those eyes are gorgeous eyes! Wait a minute. Did I just think that? No. No I couldn't have. He just an annoying boy who happens to be totally hot. AHHHHHHHHH! I DID THINK THAT!' Ryo was now looking at her rather oddly when she shot her reply.   
  
"I knew you were STARING at me because, well.. I could feel it..."   
  
"Ooooo! Rika is a physic!" Juri blew in sending a wink Rika's way.  
"Don't even say it." She hissed at her friend who put her hands up in defeat.  
"Ok! But don't ignore your feelings."   
"I'm not! I'm disposing of them, not ignoring." She smiled smugly and turned away.  
  
"So what do you think Ryo?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said when do you think I'll get to be a legend like you?" Kazu asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.  
"Well...."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (* * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *   
Rika had leant her music to Juri who was bobbing her head in time to Rika's favourite song. Kazu surprisingly was talking non-stop.   
"So Rika you looking forward to spending the holidays beside a peaceful lake?" Ryo turned around bravely with a new strength thinking the worst at his attempt to speak to her.  
  
"Yeah actually, and spending time with everyone."  
"Even me?"  
"There are some exceptions."  
"Oh come on you know you love me!"  
Her face went bright red before she thought of a come back.  
"You wish." She immediately regretted her words, as it was Ryo's turn to blush.  
"Well Wildcat you never know what life will turn up." Ryo smiled as the confused girl tried to think of a witty remark.  
'Witty? More like smart arse.' He thought.  
  
"Don't call me that." She finally snapped.  
"Sorry my Queen."  
She silently fumed waiting for the stop to come up.   
  
"Rika! Can I ask you something?"   
"You already did Kazu."  
"That's not what I meant.. Huh? Anyway why are you so mean to poor Ryo here?"  
  
"He brings it on himself."  
  
"Is it cause you like him?"  
"Wha-?"  
"You know I read somewhere that when someone is being really mean they actually really like that person.."  
  
"Kazu! You don't know what the hell your talking about! I didn't even know you knew how to read!" Her fists started to clench and Henry decided to come to the rescue Ryo still slightly red.  
  
"I do so know how to read and I think you have a crush on Ryo! Ryo and Rika sitting in a tree k-i-s-."  
  
"Kazu, stop while your ahead." Henry warned trying to calm Rika who was about to go over the edge.  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"   
WHACK  
Kazu was on the floor moaning and Rika sat back down un-fazed.  
  
"Hey guys who's ready for some lunch?" Takato called out.  
  
"I am!" Hand raised she smiled sweetly as if nothing was wrong. The others looking at her oddly.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Crearualin Angel: Well I'm doing it in two parts cause if the chapters are too long it makes you go off a bit you know? I hate it when the chapters are so long. Well what is in store for the Tamers at a take away place? Where there are other people and more annoying Kazu. 


	3. Car Trip part 2

Crearulian Angel: Haven't updated this for so long. I'm sorry guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed and are yet to review! This chapter will be a little longer than all the others cause I thought they were a bit too short.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Car Trip part 2  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, Kazu if you say that again you can walk there."   
  
Silence  
  
"How bout now?"  
  
"KAZU SHUT UP!" Takato whirled around just as they pulled up into a diner.  
  
"Jeeze Takato I was just asking. No need to shout." Kazu opened the door and strode toward the quaint little place with a buzzing sign out the front. Rika and Juri chatted away while Henry was half dragging a sleepy Kenta from the car.  
  
"Hey Takato, after this I'll drive. Ok?" Ryo came up beside a red faced Takato. He was glaring daggers at Kazu.  
  
"Wha oh yea that'd be great. Thanks Ryo. Hm, that's if we all make it out of here alive." He chuckled letting his gaze settle on the retreating figure of Juri. Her copper ponytail swayed in the breeze and he caught a glimpse of her beautiful kind smile.  
  
"Takato? Um hello? Anyone home?" Ryo sweat dropped waving a hand before his friends face. "He's gone." He ran after the others who were already seated in the almost full diner. Ryo scooted into a window seat across from Rika who avoided eye contact.  
  
"Hey Juri where exactly are we going?" Henry asked coming in beside Kazu who parked himself next to Ryo. Kenta waited for Takato to sit next to Juri and settled himself down after Takato.  
  
"Well its sorta like a beach house only next to Silver Lake. I saw the pictures, they are stunning! I just know we will all have a wonderful time! Especially seeing as we are all together. Right Takato?"  
  
"Eheh um yeah exactly Juri. I can't wait!"   
  
"I can't wait till we can get some food. How bout some service?!" Rika stated catching the eye of a waitress.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked taking out a pen and note pad.  
  
"Can have a nachos with extra cheese,"  
  
"Uhum."  
  
"And some French fries extra large, the Jumbo ice cream Sundae, the foot long hotdog with mustard sauce and pepper, also a ceaser salad aaaaaaaannnnnnnddddd six chocolate milkshakes? So what do you guys want?" Kazu said putting the menu down.  
  
"KAZU!"   
  
"Alright alright, four milkshakes." Everyone was glaring at him and Rika kicked him under the table. "Ow! Fine... I guess I'll settle with the nachos then. And two milkshakes."  
  
"Sure, what would you like young lady?" She turned to Juri and Ryo turned off and glanced briefly at Rika.   
  
"Do you know what your having yet Rika?"  
  
"What? Yea duh."   
  
"Can you suggest anything? I'm not sure what I want yet." Ryo smiled as a sly smirk settled on her lips.  
  
"Oh? Mr legendary tamer isn't sure what he wants? That must be a first! Quick Juri write that down!" She smiled inviting a challenge.  
  
"I can't make up my mind cause I don't have a menu Rika." Juri stifled a laugh as Rika went red and flung at a menu at his grinning face.  
  
As the waitress walked away with a full page of orders the tamers began to engage in conversation.   
  
"So new years eve in on the last night we are staying right?" Henry asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well that'll be heaps fun, we have a lodge all to ourselves for new years!"  
  
"This Silver Lake place really have a Silver Lake?" Rika asked actually quite loudly. Loud enough the people behind them heard her. A black haired teen turned round to face her from the next booth flashing a set of perfect white teeth.  
  
"Well actually they say when the moon hits it just right the entire lake lights up and is a sheet of silver. But that rarely happens. In fact once every decade I believe. You staying by the lake?" His question was obviously directed at Rika and Ryo clenched his fists when he saw him look her up and down stopping to stare at her chest.  
  
"Yes WE are staying in a lodge by the lake not that its any of your business. We will have a good time TOGETHER." Ryo bristled and Rika shot him a warning look.  
  
"Oh please, I'm so sorry. I meant no offence and I certainly didn't mean to intrude! I was simply answering a pretty girls' question. Also me and my buds are staying by the lake as well." Takato didn't like the way he smiled and the fact he could show almost all his teeth in the process. He moved protectively closer to Juri.  
  
"No he's the one who should apologise. He was out of line, we are the ones who should be sorry." Everyone was thunderstruck. Did Rika really just say that? Everyone's mouth's were open even Kazu was speechless.  
  
"Quite alright. Could you grace me with your name? Even though it could not compare to your beauty." A sly glint was washed over his eyes but he kept a cool exterior as he waited for her name. Rika wasn't so quick to answer this time.  
  
Even though his annoying words burned into her she refused the urge to smack him across the face. This would be ultimate revenge on Ryo so she put on a slinky smile.  
  
"Rika. Rika Nonaka. Yours?"   
  
"I'm Aaron Kivira. A pleasure to meet you Rika. But I'm afraid we must be off. I'll see you at the lake." He winked and it took all her will power to stop herself from giving him a black eye. The dark cloudy look on Ryo's face enough to suppress her. He was simply glowering watching Aaron and his pals walk out of the diner.  
  
"Pah. Good riddance to bad rubbish." He spat.  
  
"You're being too judgemental Ryo. I thought he was absolutely charming!" Rika could've hit herself for saying such lies. Although she thought it would be the funniest thing in the world apart from Kazu getting chased by an ogermon in a diaper, she still felt a burning feeling in her heart. Was this guilt? She really wanted to say sorry to Ryo for being such a bitch but she knew her pride wouldn't allow her.  
  
"Who had the nachos?" The waitress approached with another, their arms loaded.   
  
"ME I DID ME!!!"   
  
"Settle down Kazu it's only food." Appalled by his stupid behaviour and put off by Rika's earlier behaviour Henry took his bowl of fries with disinterest.  
  
"Exactly."   
  
"It's the only thing that understands him." Rika shot settling back into her old self.  
  
"Frighteningly true Rika." Juri observed a little un nerved by her previous change of character. Juri was also worried about Ryo. He hadn't said anything more since Rika has done that. He hadn't even retorted. She did like Takato being so close to her though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crearulian Angel: Well a jerk is also going to be near the tamers!! Hmm That's how Silver Lake got its name huh? Wonder if they will have a silvery new years! Hell if I know. I'm only the author after all. 


	4. Girls Rule, Duh

Crearulian Angel: Hey readers I decided to update! I'm in an updating mood. So seeing as I found inspiration cause this happens like once in a rainbow moon with a lolly pop growing from one the cheese craters 0.o. BTW thanks stargazer_2015 for giving me a lesson I should have learned in grade ONE!!! JEEBUS I'M STUPID SOMETIMES!!  
  
Thanks for telling me in the nicest way possible, flames are accepted if they are fair and have reason behind them.  
  
'...Thoughts...'  
  
"...Speaking..."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Girls Rule, Duh  
  
The two-story house was just as beautiful as Juri had promised. White walls with forest green highlights and an old fashioned veranda with a porch swing were the first things they saw.  
  
"WE'RE HERE!"  
  
"No, you think Kazu?" Rika stepped from the car her legs aching for movement from being cramped so long. The other tamers were in much the same state as they hopped out of the van rather gingerly.   
  
A muffled screeching sound resounded off the walls of the house as Takato pushed the door open after unlocking it. Juri and Rika looked at each other and nodded.   
  
Without a word they zoomed up the slightly dusty staircase racing into the two upstairs rooms claiming them as their own.  
  
"AH CRAP!" The boys trooped off to the bottom half of the house. There were two rooms and a pool table room. "Great. Two rooms between five guys."   
  
"What are you talking about? I'M not sharing! Two of us can have a room one night and the other three can have the fold out couch." Kazu dashed off the claim one of the rooms while the usually slow Kenta sped after him.   
  
"Righto, three guys one bed... You ok with all that? You er don't think it's uh..."  
  
"Queer? Yes it's queer. I'll take the floor you two can have the bed." Ryo stashed his bag on the floor and winked at Takato and Henry who exchanged grim looks.   
  
"So who's up for a walk?" Rika and Juri came running down the stairs making a thumping sound on the stairs. Both girls looked content with the bedding arrangements and Rika smirked at Ryo. "Where you belong Akiyama." She crossed her arms haughtily across her chest looking down at him on the floor.   
  
"Care to join me?" He grinned and winked at her rubbing a spot on the floor right next to him. Provoked, Rika's smile evaporated in the blink of an eye. The two had a heated staring contest, no one else in the room mattered. With a swift movement Rika plonked herself on Ryo's lap making him squawk in indignation and push her over playfully.  
  
"I don't get it. How come YOU girls get the top rooms?" Takato whined and gave a fluttery puppy dog expression to Juri who melted at his adorable face, breaking into hysterical giggles.   
  
"Girls rule, duh. So how bout that walk?" As if nothing had happened the red head was striding to the door her cool collected stature swept over her once again as her lavender eyes swept fleetingly to Ryo's sparkling azure ones. His strong tanned face wrinkled in a smile, which made Rika spin on her heel and out the door. The gang close on her tail. (A/N: I know Rika doesn't have a tail, figure of speech here!)   
  
Birds twittered excitedly darting from emerald green tree to emerald green tree. Warm fading sunlight streamed through gaps in the leaves making the forest path look enchanting. Small chipmunks hip hopped across the dirt path trying to beat being seen by the on coming teens. Too late.  
  
"Ohhh Takato did you see that cute lill chipmunk? It was sooooo cute!"   
  
"Not as cute as you." Shocked by what he had just said Takato went a deep crimson. He felt the heat radiating from his own face and how it was intensified when Juri entwined her hand in his own.   
  
"Public display thank you very much." Rika broke through the pair flinging her arms up in disgust.   
  
"Like you would care. I've seen those movies staked near your TV Rika, all those soppy, sad, ROMANTIC soapies!!" The horrid sound of Kazu making kissy noises made birds scatter in panic. Gathering all her strength Rika calmly turned around to face the object of her anger.  
  
"Ha har ha. Kazu that was an amusing joke.' His stupid grinning face froze. Her calmness frightened him. 'But you see that would be impossible. You have never been to my house!"   
  
"He's right though. I've seen them." Ryo piped up and took the lead, lazily sticking a piece of grass between his teeth. He flashed Rika his trademark smile, the sexy gorgeous smile that he usually only reserved for her and her only. He loved the effect it had on her and revelled in the angry auras pulsing around her.   
  
Rika was just about to backhand him when Henry for the first time in a while spoke up.   
  
"Hey who's there?"   
  
Everyone around him stopped, puzzled as to why the most wise of their group was talking to himself.   
  
"ALIENS AHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!" Kazu fled from the scene without a second glance. Kenta sweat dropped and followed suit calling reassuring things to him.  
  
"Anyway... Alice? Is that you!"? A tall blond haired girl stepped from the brush. She was dressed somewhat oddly in camo track pants and a white tank top. Around her neck was a pair of binoculars and white okely sunglasses were hooked in the front of her top. She had zinc on her nose and lips making her usually pale face a bit darker in contrast. She looked with confusion at each individual till her face relaxed and broke into a small smile.   
  
"Hey guys. Didn't expect to see you here!" She glanced down trying to smooth her slightly baggy tank top over blushing as if embarrassed they caught her in such an outfit. Or more, the zinc on her face...  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? And WHY do you have white zinc on your nose?" Henry strode over.  
  
"Well heh heh, funny story that. You see my dad, bless him, thought his daughter would benefit from a relaxing bird watching trip. You know the whole bonding father daughter kind of thing. A bit of a poor attempt to get to know me if you ask me. But hey he's my dad and no matter I still love the guy." With a shrug her golden locks bunched around her shoulders making her look even more like a doll. Henry nearly slapped himself. He was staring, how rude of him.   
  
"This is great! Another member for the Girl Gang." Rika clasped her hands together grinning sadistically. Alice gave her a peace sign and Juri grinned sneaking a look at the boys.   
  
"We better go find Kazu and Kenta. I'm scared to think what they'll get up to in a forest. Poor wildlife. Alice, come along and we'll show you where we're staying. We can hang out." Takato invited Alice along and just as they began heading in the direction of the skid marks left by Kazu Rika decided to fall behind.  
  
She wanted to enjoy the serenity of the beautiful forest and the calmness of being alone. Her steps came to a standstill as she waited for the others to go around the bend in the path.   
  
Ryo glanced over his shoulder. Rika wasn't there... he didn't panic. Now why would he? He knew Rika was capable or more capable of taking care of herself but that couldn't shake the feeling off. The feeling he felt whenever he wasn't near her. It was like a longing to simply be around her. So he jogged back the way they had come and saw her gazing at the leafy green trees.   
  
The sunlight streaming through the gaps in the forest danced on her beautiful face, creating an angelic glow around her. It was odd that he thought of the word 'angelic' while referring to Rika. Her fiery personality didn't quite fit that of an angel. But her serene composure lulled Ryo into a far away fantasy.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hands on hips, foot tapping the ground, his angel was giving him a rather dirty look.  
  
"Err, I was going to ask you the same thing. Whats with the hold up? Nature isn't that interesting!"  
  
"Oh? Well what if I think it is. I might just have wanted to stay here looking at the flowers and trees, alone!" The emphasis on the word 'alone' made Ryo give her a sideways glance.  
  
"Why do I highly doubt Rika Nonaka would want to look at flowers and trees instead of walking with me?" The comment was only half jest. Thankfully Rika took the comment as a snide remark.   
  
"Anything is better than being with you." She poked her tongue out at him he merely did the same. Crossing her arms across her chest she turned her back on him in a huff.   
  
"C'mon Rika lets catch up with the others. Or we could just stay here. All alone. Together." He trailed off looking searchingly into her eyes trying in vain to read her. When she didn't respond he took a step closer to her, entering the dancing light. He reached up to her shoulder and traced his finger were the sunlight was playing about her shoulders.   
  
Rika's heart was thumping almost painfully against her breastbone. She was very surprised Ryo couldn't hear it. With a steady breath she regained control of herself and reached into the depths of her old personality, the Ice Queen. The one thing she didn't want Ryo to know was how she was feeling right now so the temporary disguise fit quite nicely.   
  
"What is up with you Ryo!" With a shove Rika flashed Ryo a heated death glare. "Look just leave me alone would you? I just... want some time alone."   
  
"I'm sorry..." The combination of frustration and hurt stung the defeated teen so with a departing glance he turned his back and strode away leaving Rika quite completely alone.  
  
The icy exterior melted in a second at the sight of Ryo's retreating back. Even though he had been 'defeated' he still had his shoulders square and his head held high. He truly is that of a King. (A/N: I'm not sure if that made sense to any of you but it did to me.)  
  
The inquisitive chocolate coloured chipmunks had dared to take a look at the lone stranger. The one solitary figure standing so very alone. They scampered away, frightened by the sudden movement from the statue like girl. She strode off in the other direction. Away from where the other human had come.   
  
'Odd those humans are.' With a twitch of his nose the chipmunk scurried off. All the while Rika was lost in her own thoughts mulling over her feelings, her self, her image. The serenity of the forest now destroyed by the tumult of roiling thoughts inside her head.   
  
The path rounded into a bend and the first thing that came into sight was Silver Lake. Laughter rang out and violent splashes rose up in the silky water disrupting the usual calmness of the surface. At first glance all Rika saw was a bunch of guys playing stupid games in the water. At second glance she saw Aaron, with his shirt off. Her breath caught in her lungs she tried to pretend she didn't see him and walk on...   
  
"Rika! Hey Rika over here!" His wet jet-black hair hung cutely around his face framing his shifty grey green eyes. As he caught up to her Rika groaned inwardly trying hard to keep her eyes on his and not his tanned muscular chest... WHAT? Ok she did NOT just think that!  
  
'Ryo's chest is better.' She thought, somewhat satisfied with her assessment although slightly annoyed at letting these thoughts even enter her mind!  
  
"Hey. How are you?" His over confident composure didn't stir her, as she looked him square in the eye.   
  
"Fine." She didn't quite feel she had to make an effort to communicate.  
  
"Well, er. Are you busy right now?"   
  
"Whats it to you?"   
  
"Care for a swim?"  
  
"In case you don't have eyes I'll explain to you that I am actually not wearing any so that puts that out of the question." It was partly true. In actual fact she was wearing bordies, thongs, and a bikini top under a white top. Her temper heated up when he decided he had to check for himself as he stared at her chest. This time she couldn't hold back and grabbed his face with one hand pulling it up to meet her eyes. "Eyes up here pal."  
  
"Fiery, aren't you? I like that in a girl." He smirk and tried to move away much to his own dismay as her hand was as string as steel.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." With that she released him smiling as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
"But I want to know. Show me just how fiery you can be. Help me win this game. With you we wont lose! C'mon."  
  
She narrowed her eyes calculating the sincerity of his words. "What game?"  
  
"Chicken, you know where you'd go on my shoulders and we'd try to push the others off. Oh wait. You probably don't want to go against guys." He trailed off thoughtfully as if waiting for her to object.   
  
"Ha! As if, I could beat them with my eyes closed." With that she pulled off her top and jumped into the cold water feeling the rush of a headache from the shock of the cold. Her head broke the surface and everything that had happened had disappeared like she had washed it away when she leaped into the water. Aaron jumped in after her and swept her on his shoulders.  
  
The guys gave her a quick greeting before they all went into competitive mode. The battle was a little more difficult than Rika had anticipated but that made it all the more fun. Aaron's chest was genuine muscle, which was working to their advantage as another pair fell. Then Rika locked arms with Aaron's best friend. He smirked at her and winked at Aaron. All of a sudden Aaron collapsed beneath her plunging her into darkness.   
  
The disorientation of being thrown backwards then down confused her as she fought to find which way was up. Panic tightened her throat. She pushed the mind clouding feeling away and tried vainly to find her bearings in the darkness. A white hand grabbed her shoulder pulling her through the water. The grip was like an iron fist not letting go as it pulled her downward through the thick dark water.  
  
Finally her head broke the surface and Aaron was staring at her a worried look danced in his eyes. He pulled her into a hug. The lack of air made her reactions slow and lethargic. Her senses picked up that they were away from all the others. The closeness of him was unsettling but she was n shock and couldn't pull away.   
  
Her mind was screaming: RYO, RYO, RYO, RYO! But she couldn't hear it. Aaron's body was close up against hers, they were all alone bobbing in the water. He pulled her out of the hug and looked at her not saying a word. She struggled to regain control of the situation this time real panic taking over as he leaned in.   
  
His warm breath was on her wet cold face. His nose an inch from hers his eyes closed as he bent her chin up. Finally reality kicked in and the motors in Rika were in full swing. Just as his lips touched hers she slammed her fist into his stomach and swam as fast as she could far far away from him. The other bank was a fair way away but she didn't care. She had to get away from him.   
  
Her heart and mind was now loud and clear in her head screaming: RYO! RYO! RYO! RYO! RYO!   
  
She couldn't hear Aaron calling out to her. Calling her to stop, to come back. She wouldn't hear it. She refused to hear it. All she could, would and wanted to hear was what her mind and heart was yelling. What would she tell the others? What would she tell Ryo?   
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Crearulian Angel: How was that? Alice makes her odd entrance and Ryo nearly has his chance. What will Rika tell him when she returns soaking wet and without her shirt? And how will the boys feel after they have to... :: shudder :: share beds????? 


	5. Dont Leave Baby!

Crearualian Angel: HEY PEOPLE!!! I bet you thought I was dead or something!  
  
Btw YOU ROCK CARLY!  
  
"...Speaking..."  
  
'...Thoughts...'  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Please Don't Leave Baby!  
  
Embarrassment burned his cheeks as he turned to face his friends. Alone. He couldn't believe she had run off like that, no one turns Aaron down!  
  
"Hey Aaron what happened? I set that up perfectly for you." His best mate Tyson, the one who had pushed him over in the water, swam over giving his friend a questioning look.  
  
"I dunno! I saved her all dramatic like and then I moved in to seal the deal when she panicked or something and swam off. She's got a good punch in her though." Aaron commented rubbing a hand over the red mark in his stomach. A parting gift from Rika.  
  
"She's a frigid bitch." Trying not to make a big deal of Aaron's failure Tyson pushed Aaron into the water again.  
  
"Don't say shit like that, as if I'm going to give up. No one, NO ONE turns Aaron down!"  
  
With this statement Aaron emerged from the water and grabbed the white top that Rika had discarded before their little game. He would make sure she didn't refuse him again.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gasping for breath, shuddering from cold Rika still held her head high as if daring someone to make fun of her. She was feeling very flustered and was trying very hard not to remember the days turn of events. Pushing Ryo away from her, agreeing to play chicken with Aaron, the kiss... the kiss. He had kissed her. Invaded her personal space proximity and even went so far as to put his lips on hers!   
  
Rika kicked a pebble along the path with such force it flew off the path and into the trees. "Stupid rock." She mumbled. Finally the gravel driveway and homely veranda came into view as she rounded a bend in the dirt path. Rika shivered violently as a gust of icy wind whooshed past her, stealing at her damp red hair that hung around her shoulders. This made the goose bumps rise up on her arms and bare legs.   
  
The door opened and Henry and Alice stepped from the porch. Rika's bad mood evaporated briefly at the sight of her good friend in the company of Alice whom she knew he had a crush on. She smiled as Henry caught her eye. Not wanting to disturb them she walked past the pair and on into the house only to be met by a very distraught looking Juri.  
  
"Where were you! We were getting worried!" Juri hugged Rika and jumped back as soon as she touched her skin. "Rika, your ice cold, what have you been doing?"  
  
"What have you been doing without your shirt?" The casual almost snide remark came from Ryo. He was leaning against the doorway arms crossed over his chest. A bored look shielded his azure eyes. He didn't look directly at Rika. He didn't want to.  
  
"Take it easy Juri I'm ok. Hey can I talk to you for a second Juri? Alone?" She looked pointedly at Ryo and Takato who just entered. Throwing up his arms Takato walked out of the room again. Ryo stayed where he was the blank bored look still plastered on his face. "Fine, lets go to our room." Rika sniped, the remark obviously pointed at Ryo.  
  
Once in the sanctuary of Juri's room with the door closed tight Rika let the story spill about Aaron. She made sure to make it seem like Aaron was a total jerk (which he was she was just emphasising the point a bit) while Juri sat quietly listening to every detail.  
  
"No way! Oh my God Rika what a prick!" At the use of the word 'prick' Rika raised her eyebrow. "Hey this is serious, I'm aloud to use colourful language." She grinned and Rika flopped back on the bed letting herself feel the wonderful soft cushy mattress beneath her relieving her muscles some of the stress that had locked them up. She let out a huge sigh before answering.  
  
"You know what bothers me most? I was actually thinking of Ryo as soon as Aaron made a move on me. If you ever repeat that you know you wont come out of the coma I'll put you in."   
  
Juri laughed at her friend and a sly grin took over her face, "Oh you don't want me to tell anyone do you? Well looks like I have to call Ryo in here. HEY RY"-  
  
"SHHHHHHUT UP!!!" Rika dived on Juri clamping her hand on her friends mouth drowning out her shout just as the door opened. Ryo and Takato were standing in the doorway eyes wide open and jaws hanging down at the sight before them. Rika on top of Juri with her hand tightly over her mouth Juri giggling girlishly as she jumped up and ran over to Takato who was looking slightly taken aback and a bit disappointed when the girls moved off each other. (He's a guy remember!)  
  
"Hey Ryo I just wanted to say I need help in the kitchen." She winked at Rika who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Err cant you get Takato to help you? I wanted a word with Rika for a second."   
  
"Sure! C'mon Takato." The brunette was bouncing around as if she was on some sort of high making Takato sweat drop.  
  
When they had gone Ryo looked over at Rika who was suddenly very self conscious of her appearance. She quickly looked down at her lavender bikini top and pulled it a bit more over her chest frustrated at the slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.   
  
#### Ryo's P.O.V ####  
  
Dam she was beautiful! Sitting there on the now rumpled quilt. She had tensed when he had entered the room but she still looked as composed as ever. One slender leg stretched out lazily with the other bent and her draping her arms over the bent leg. The white boardies she was wearing had ridden up a bit showing a lot of her legs and at that point Ryo hated hormones. Her voice cut through the silence cloaked with challenge with a hint of accusation but the sound still sounded melodic to Ryo.   
  
"What Ryo?" She was staring at him, the cute blush in her cheeks now gone she had fully composed herself. She now resembled a warrior in a bikini. The thought was terribly amusing and he broke into a light laugh. The indignant look on Rika's face only made him laugh harder. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Oh shit Ryo's broken. I knew this would happen someday... JURI RYO'S BROKEN!!!"   
  
The tension dissolved between the two as Ryo's laugh became contagious. "I'm broken am I? Well it's not fair that your Little Miss Perfect." In a flash Ryo was on the bed tickling the 'Ice Queen' into hysteric laughter.  
  
Between gasps of laughter Rika managed to give Ryo death threats. He didn't care, he knew she wasn't serious and right now he was having way too much fun too care about the after math when Rika actually realised what she was doing. The tickling became a heated wrestling match where Rika flipped Ryo on his back her hands resting on his heaving chest. He reached up to brush away her damp hair from her violet eyes a wicked idea in his head. He knew it probably ruin the mood but it would be fun to see her reaction. "I should've known you'd like it on top Wildcat." He smirked and to his astonishment a smile played at her lips and she bent down pressing her lips against his, hard but sweet. All of a sudden she pulled away and walked out of the room without a second glance.   
  
"Nice talking with you Akiyama."   
  
The chaste kiss had Ryo spellbound. She had kissed him. Rika Nonaka had kissed him Ryo Akiyama! She had found a way to beat him yet again and he couldn't be more thrilled. Her lips were a taste of heaven and he wanted to lose himself in that taste again, to deepen what she teased him with. His Wildcat was playing hard-to-get!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The shouting from upstairs caused Takato to jump a foot in the air. His cheeks burned as Juri giggled, the gentle laughter was like a song. (wow I'm a fan of making laughter melodic aren't I?) Her sweet gentle face was so beautiful when she laughed. But she was also beautiful when she pouted or when she cried, or when she was angry, or when she was depressed. Takato knew her better than he knew himself and he also knew that what he felt for her was no fleeting crush. No way. He had felt it when they were young, when he had fought as Gallentmon to save her, he had fought FOR her. He wanted to hug his beauty but his shyness was a barrier he couldn't quite master. It was frustrating to no end having such fierce emotions and not being able to tell the one girl it mattered to.  
  
"Takato you ok?" the laughter had ceased and Takato realised he had fallen into a zone out. A frown was knitted neatly on his brow and his fists were clenched on the kitchen bench he was leaning against.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine. It sounds like Rika and Ryo need some help though!"   
  
"Leave them be this is exactly what hose two need."   
  
"Some of that alone time. I know how that feels."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You have no idea..." Takato scratched the back of his head anime style as he tried to change the subject. "What did you need help in the kitchen for, and why did you want Ryo...?" There was a hidden question there even Juri couldn't miss. He turned away innocently kicking himself for the blush creeping into his cheeks.  
  
'Dammit not now!' He cursed in his mind.  
  
"Oh silly I just wanted to cover something up... I mean... I didn't want Ryo I sort of wanted you to help me with... With dinner!" Now it was Juri's turn to blush and she traced her finger on the table top, a habit she had picked up when she began to get nervous Takato mused to himself. She was so cute and she had grown up more in body than personality. Although not as well built as Rika Juri's still slender frame suited her gentle face and even if she wasn't as curvy as Rika, Takato still felt his heart swell at the sight of his girl. Of course he never outwardly called her that.  
  
"You know I'm not well very talented with cooking. In fact I'm not exactly co-ordinated to be juggling dishes and mixing ingredients and"-  
  
"Yes you are! Well maybe not but I still want you." The implication in her statement made them both even more uneasy. "I mean, well you know what I mean."   
  
'ARRRRGH!!! This was going around in circles always coming back to the proposition of us getting together! Why do I have to be scared? WHY!???'   
  
"Err yea I did. Haha! Thanks Juri that means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me." He took a step closer to her wanting to encircle her in his arms. Juri looked up at the taller teen hopefully.  
  
"You mean a lot to me Takato."  
  
Just as he was leaning down the door to the kitchen burst open admitting a shrieking Kazu. Without noticing what was going on Kazu had charged through the couple shouting incoherently.  
  
Takato grumbled as Juri gave him a stiff apologetic look. "KAZU WHATS WRONG?" She shouted trying to get him to stop running around in circles.  
  
"Thecrazechipmonkistryitokeelme!"  
  
"Say again?" Takato was a bit pissed off having his moment completely ruined, the anger that the usually kind hearted teen felt rose up and Kazu had better have a good excuse.  
  
"Thecrazechipmunkistryintokilme!"   
  
"Try putting spaces between your words thickhead." Rika has entered the scene looking oddly cool, with a slinky smile on her face and a swing in her hips.  
  
"The. Crazy. Chipmunk. Is. Trying. To. Kill. Me!"   
  
Everyone around him looked blankly at the white faced distraught looking teen.  
  
"Oooook I wasn't expecting that! I gotta see this psycho chipmunk, maybe even hake its hand or well paw for knowing a knuckle head when it sees one." Rika strolled out to the front porch and there rubbing its little striped ears was a sweet little chocolate brown chipmunk. Its nose twitched and it looked up, its big black eyes shining with curiosity. "This is what you were scared of?" She didn't even attempt to hide the derisive snort of disgust.   
  
"Ohhhh its so cute!" Juri came out onto the porch some nuts in her hand. The brown button nose twitched again and the chipmunk scurried over to Juri, hesitantly at first but then he snatched the nuts off her hand, stuffing them into his cheeks he looked up the group standing around him and scurried off again into a nearby tree. "Lets call him Chippy!"   
  
"Juri that thing is EVIL!" Kazu scowled and with a look from Chippy he hid behind Takato who gave him a cold look.   
  
"What are we looking at?" Henry and Alice had returned from their 'nature walk' arm in arm.   
  
"Juri made a new friend and Kazu made a new enemy." Rika spun in her heel and walked off to see what was on TV.  
  
"Hey Alice would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" Juri offered.  
  
"No thanks, I better spend tonight with my dad but I'll see you guys tomorrow ok? Bye! Bye bye Henry." She grinned and waved as she walked back down the steps.  
  
"Speaking of dinner what are we going to do?"  
  
"Chipmunk burgers?"  
  
"KAZU!"   
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Hey where's Kenta?" Henry had looked for the quiet glasses boy and found he was no where in sight.   
  
"Shit the chipmunks got him. KENTA NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Rika and I will go find him." Juri called out for Rika and the two set off down the dirt path. "And we expect a gourmet dinner when we return!"   
  
groan from boys   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The curious chipmunk had followed the red headed teen to this huge amazing new place where a nice lady gave him food. He liked that lady. Hadn't liked the boy with the visor though. Chippy didn't like him at all. He titled his head to the side as he watched the red head and the food giver walk away. He better keep an eye out for them, humans aren't the smartest of creatures and could get lost easily. He leapt after them hoping that boy wouldn't come.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%   
  
Crearulian Angel: OK so theres the next chapter! I might revise it later but finally a chaste kiss! Now all that needs to happen is Takato and Juri! I added Chippy as a novelty character thanks to Carly :) So where has Kenta gone to and how will the boys prepare an edible dinner?! Find out next time! The next chapter will have more humour in it I promise when Ryo and Rika's game continues and then I'll get to he scene where the boys have to share a bed! I didn't get round to that bit in this chapter... Oh and just or the record I did intend for all those implications to be :: cough :: a little suss. You know which ones I'm talking about ;) 


	6. Party Bash and Dinner Nightmares

Crearulian Angel: The next chapter at last! Wow I feel so loved with all these reviews! I just HAD to update! Now I had actually written this chapter all out and then my computer decided to delete it (don't ask me how, I'm NOT a computer nerd!) so I said to myself. Fuck it. Yes I cursed aloud to absolutely no one. But since you guys seem to like this story so much I thought I'd give it another shot! I don't think I'm going to get to the sleeping scene yet but bear with me!  
  
By the way a special thanks to Carly who's been with this since the beginning! :) Keep up the reviews plus I do accept constructive criticism, not flames! Oh yeah and don't bother flaming about cussing because about 95 of the teenage population swears and these kids are TEENS!  
  
"…Speaking…"  
  
'…Thoughts…'  
  
The cool night air was crisp, ruffling the clothes and stray hair of the two girls, shadowed by a small creature about the size of their palm. Running in the darkened brush, Chippy decided to tail them in secret. He had been following them for quite a while as they tramped down the dusty pine needle path.  
  
"So if you were Kenta where would you go?"  
  
"The library, he is a mole after all."  
  
"Rika! Don't be mean!"  
  
"I'm not! As if I'm not right!" Juri sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Well, so what if he likes to read? Anyway the library would be closed at this time."  
  
"So we're back to square one. I'm bored let's get back."  
  
"We haven't found him yet!"  
  
"His fault he went off on his own not telling anyone where the bloody hell he was going! We tried, didn't find him, his loss."  
  
"That's a TERRIBLE attitude!" Juri was about to give Rika a piece of her mind when they came upon a house swamped with young people, obviously having a party. Chinese lanterns were strung around the surrounding trees and torch flames dotted the area as did a few couches, placed under trees and two on the balcony of another holiday house. The house itself, looking straight over the waterfront, was locked up but the balcony had what looked to be an endless supply of alcohol and snacks. Rowdy, noisy, drunk people were milling around the House Party and sitting casually on one of the couches on the balcony was Kenta, talking rather timidly to one of the hottest girls there.  
  
Both jaws dropped. "What the HELL does he think he's doing?!" Rika began to storm over when Juri caught her arm.  
  
"Rika, he's talking to someone we shouldn't interrupt."  
  
"He shouldn't be talking to her; he should be hooking up with her! I don't know HOW he got her but it's obvious she's waiting for him to make a move. I'm just going to speed things up for him." With that explanation she ventured into the crowd sneering at some drunken guys that shouted cat calls as she walked past.  
  
Juri followed apprehensively eyeing the boisterous young men as she passed. Suddenly her heart caught in her throat as a muscly arm encircled her waist bringing her roughly to a guy who had obviously had a little too many long necks. He smiled at her with glazed brown eyes, "Care for a dance sexy?" His breath reeked of beer and panic gripped Juri as his hands tightened around her waist.  
  
"Well, err, I should find my friend. But thank you…"  
  
"Forget your friend. I'm here." His voice was getting persistent. (A/N: From first hand experience -.-;)  
  
"No I really have to"-  
  
Meanwhile Kenta looked up to see the last face he'd ever expect to find. Rika's lavender eyes locked onto his own black ones. For a moment his heart stopped. She was coming for him!  
  
"Shit…" He whispered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Talyn the beauty before him asked raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her crystal blue eyes twinkled in their special way. She leaned closer to him, exposing more of her tanned cleavage.  
  
"Nothing." He said weakly smiling trying to ignore the fact Rika was coming to disembowel him. "Hey why don't I get us some drinks?"  
  
She gave him a disappointed look sighing so cutely. "Ok. But hurry back! I want to hear more of your fantastic strategies for that digimon card game"  
  
In mid stride Rika changed direction and met Kenta at the table, a heated glare plastered on her face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kenta!"  
  
"R-r-rika, I can explain! I just… went for a walk and I met Talyn and she's just so great and she listens to me and asked me to this and then I lost track of time and I really don't want to die!"  
  
Hands on hips, Rika gave him a calculated look. "I didn't mean that, I meant what the hell are you doing just talking to her, she's totally into you and WANTS you to kiss her. Just go for it. Seriously take it from a girl, I can see the way she looks at you and I don't know how you got her but don't let her lose interest because Kazu is going to be sooooooo jealous! The sooner you hook up with her, get her number the sooner we can leave. Isn't that right Juri?' … 'Juri? SHIT WHERES JURI???" With that Rika dashed off leaving Kenta to Tayln.  
  
High pitched screams drew Rika to where they had arrived and her heart was throbbing painfully in her chest at the thought of Juri in trouble. How could she have left her! She berated herself. Suddenly coming to a halt in front of a big burly young man screaming like a girl flapping his arms as if he was about to take flight. The scene was so bazaar Rika had to pinch herself to see if it was real. On closer inspection she saw the brown, black and white fuzzy form of Chippy chirping angrily and mauling his face, clinging onto his skin with his sharp little claws.  
  
"Chippy saved me! Juri came over a little paler than usual but a look of devotion on her face. "That guy was harassing me and Chippy came out no where and fixed his little red wagon!" Used to her friend's soft core language Rika couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey Juri I'm really sorry I left you. A real friend wouldn't do that."  
  
"A real friend would come back for me and you did! Don't worry about it Rika, you were concerned about Kenta." Brushing off the apology knowing Rika hated making a big deal of anything especially that word 'sorry', Juri knew she only ever said it to Juri, her mum and her grandmother.  
  
The crowd had gathered around and everyone was looking at the screaming guy who had now resorted to slapping his own face and running in circles. Everyone but Kenta and Talyn. Lip locked and loving it Kenta revelled in his first kiss slipping his hands around her waist. He nearly gasped with surprise as her tongue parted his lips tentatively; the sweet taste of her was amplified as their tongues played a game of tag.  
  
Breathlessly they pulled apart, both grinning at each other until they noticed the screams. Rushing to the rail of the balcony hand in hand Kenta saw a chipmunk dive from a bloodied face into Juri's arms Rika by her side. Rika caught his eye and he shot her a thumbs up. She smiled satisfied. A screech of anger brought her back and the muscly now bleeding drunk came charging at Juri, mainly because she was holding Chippy who squealed in fright, burrowing into Juri's jacket.  
  
Rika waved Kenta to follow and dashed off, dragging Juri with her, this time not letting her friend out of her sight. Kenta turned to Talyn, before he could say a word she put a finger to his lips. "I understand, you have to go. But at least take this and call me?"  
  
She gave him a piece of paper with her number scrawled on it. Leaning in once more he kissed her gently using his kiss as a reply before racing after the three.  
  
"Ok it says pre-heat oven at 280 degrees Celsius." Henry read the instructions out clearly and Takato did as told. "Good, next, take chicken and remove everything inside. Yuck! Kazu I think that's a job for you."  
  
"No fair!" The boys glared at Kazu who, defeated, sweat dropped and trudged to the counter where the pinkish white dead bird sat. He studied it carefully, picking it up and looked it over.  
  
"This isn't an autopsy Kazu."  
  
"I know, I just can't find the hole to get the stuff out." Ryo, Henry and Takato exchanged looks.  
  
"Kazu. You have to go in through its butt." Henry explained as if he were speaking to a dim five year old who was about to explode in a tantrum.  
  
'No freakin way am I sticking my hand up a chickens ARSE! One of you is doing it NOT me!" He tossed the chicken to Ryo who threw it over at Takato who juggled the slippery featherless bird and dropped it on the floor watching as it slid across the floor and under the couch.  
  
"You idiots!" Henry growled and retrieved their runaway chicken that was now dressed in a fashionable layer of dust and flunge, decorated nicely with bits of grim and dirt here or there.  
  
"No problem, just wash it. The girls won't notice. Henry you and Ryo finish the chicken, Takato and I will do the salad!" without waiting for an answer Kazu grabbed Takato to go to the basement to get the vegies and fruit.  
  
"DAM YOU KAZU!!!" Ryo shouted after them and looked at the crust covered bird in Henry's hands. "Ok, so I'll get the tongs while you wash it."  
  
After ten minuets of scrubbing Henry and Ryo had managed to get it clean and they were now attempting to shove the tongs up its arse. Clumsily forcing the metal things through the hole both boys grimaced at the thought of having the same thing done to them. Getting the contents out was much more of an effort than they had expected and with a mighty pull the hole was widened and the tongs and icky bits flew into the wall with a sickening wet clatter.  
  
"SUCCESS! Hahahahaha we beat you Devil Bird!" Ryo laughed manically at the disembowelled chicken and Ryo gave him a worried look. "Ahem, so what's next?" Ryo fluttered his lashes innocently while Henry rolled his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile down in the basement Takato was having a fight with a rather sharp knife. Tending bloodied fingers the brunette glared accusingly at the untouched carrot on the cutting board as if it had meant for the knife to slip each time he had placed it on the rough orange surface. Kazu on the other hand was having too much fun for cutting up zucchinis by throwing them in the air and slicing them with lightening quick reflexes.  
  
"Dam Kazu how can you do that? You're like some crazy veggie cutting freak."  
  
"Thanks Takato!"  
  
"I don't think that was really a complement. Well at least you found something your good at…"  
  
Kazu might have been good at it but he also had the attention span of a three year old and became ultimately bored with his job. Grumbling in exasperation he tossed all his ingredients into a bowl and went upstairs. "Look its close enough to a salad thing already, let's just go watch TV, we've done our part." Kazu tossed over his shoulder as he began to climb the cellar stairs. Takato shrugged offhandedly, personally glad to have an excuse to stop so he could tend to his shredded fingers, picked up the bowl with mixed fruits and some vegies taking care not to trip.  
  
Quietly the pair left the half filled bowl on the counter, trying not to be seen by Ryo and Henry and tiptoed to the TV room.  
  
Henry and Ryo on the other hand were getting the swing of things and was just about to put the chicken which they had laboured over for about two hours now in the oven but both felt the string urge to show their miraculous work to the other two. Henry carrying the chicken out stopped dead when he saw Kazu laughing hysterically at the cartoons showing on the TV. Anger seemed to take over. 'How could he just leave his work like that? Doesn't he CARE!?'  
  
He briefly noted Ryo's derisive snort at the weak attempt of a salad that had some sort of weird red sauce spattered lightly on a few of the contents. (Which he was sickened to later learn was Takato's blood) he heard nothing else but the annoying grating laugh that came from the target of his anger. In a fit of silent rage Henry grabbed his chicken and slammed the bird down on Kazu's head who leapt up into the force of the blow with shock. His scream muffled to everyone's horror as his head went straight into the widened hole of the chickens butt. Henry clamped a hand over his mouth, deadly stunned at his actions which were usually conducted with a sense of reason. The room simply erupted with laughter which was cut short by a piercing scream as Juri walked through the door to see a chicken man running wildly around the room. Rika could not contain herself as she walked in the room, falling to the floor in fits of laughter that had her near to paralyses.  
  
'Mff! Mmmfff!!! Mffmffmmff!" The mumbled pleas for help just made the teens shake harder with laughter until Kazu finally ran into a wall knocking himself out and lay quite pathetically sprawled on the floor. Chicken helmet still very much so intact. When he made no more movements and the laughter had died down, Rika having recovered the girls and Kenta then brought up the topic of dinner.  
  
"I say we get Kazu to pay for take away." Ryo ventured trying to lighten the dark, angry looking red head with his legendary trademark grin.  
  
Before Rika had a chance to shout at them all Henry stepped in. "Hey Kenta, where were you?"  
  
The little guy blushed crimson before answering. "Uh I was just with a friend I met."  
  
"A really pretty girl you mean. Dammit I wanted Kazu to be conscious when we told everyone that!" Having forgotten the dinner issue Rika snickered at the thought of Kazu's look.  
  
"Hey guys, I really don't think Kazu is ok…" Henry interrupted Rika's evil plans, his voice shot through with worry.  
  
Crearulian Angel: I think the next chapter is going to be called something like: 'A night at the hospital'. Is Kazu really ok? Will Kenta call Talyn back? (No shit of course he will -.- ;) Will Rika ever get her dinner!? Find out next time! There wasn't much romance in this apart from the Kenta thing but that will be remedied! Plus I'm not very proud of this chapter, it's not my best work but I was kind of in a writers block so I just wanted to get it out. I promise the next chapter will better and more descriptive! 


	7. A Night In The Hospital

Crearulian Angel: Finally got myself into it. Here is the long awaited chapter 7! All you reviewers have made me feel so guilty about not continuing my fics so I thought I'd start with one of my favourites! From here on in this story will get raunchier winky winky BTW: I actually wrote an alternate chapter for this but a different type of mood was set and would've led the story in a completely different direction. If you would like to view the chapter send me an email and ill send the chapter.

A Night In The Hospital

'I hate the smell of the hospital.' Rika thought glumly to herself. The pristine smell of disinfectant was making her sick. Her stomach was growling ferociously reminding her for the millionth time she was hungry as hell. The only reason she had accompanied Henry to the hospital was to demand a hopefully conscious Kazu to buy her some food. She gazed at the vending machine across from her with a hunters gaze. Her concentration was shattered as a frustrated Henry plonked himself down beside her on the not so puffy padded seat that felt like a cement slab was massaging their butts.

"Didn't mean to give you scare! When are you ever jumpy?" He asked shooting her a quizzical look. A sudden rush of compassion swept through Rika (a feeling she wasn't too used to). Here sitting across from her was a person who had been a major part of her life and there for her since the Digimon. She realised with a pang that she had lost a lot when she had fallen out of touch with the rest of Tamers. 'I won't let that happen again' she thought to herself.

"It's been a long time since we've talked huh Henry…? I mean really talked".

"It has. It was hard for all us when we lost them… I missed our talks." He smiled warmly at his friend. The deep and meaningful moment was pertly interrupted by a long rumbling growl. Henry gave Rika a side long glance.

"What? I told you I was hungry!"

"Apparently!" at that moment a sombre looking doctor came up to the two, clip board in hand.

"Mr. Wong? Follow me please." Without another word or even a glance at Rika the doctor began walking down the funky smelling white washed hallway. Not wanting to be left behind Rika flipped her finger up at the doctor's turned back before following Henry down the hall, there was no way she was going to let Kazu wake up without her dangerous look to greet him!

She was thoroughly disappointed to see Kazu's face, now chickenless head, and still asleep.

"Is it ok that he's still asleep?" Henry asked worriedly. The doctor turned to him with bland looking face and said in utter monotone:

"Yes of course it is. He had minor concussion so tiredness is to be expected." Henry actually got bored listening to him so instead looked over to Kazu as Rika bent over his head looking into his closed eyes.

"He even looks annoying when he's asleep!" She commented just as his eyelids fluttered open. The scene to Kazu was so terrifying he let out a high pitched squeal before diving under his white covers, trying stupidly to use them as a shield. "I didn't know you had such a feminie squeal Kazu!" She laughed before turning serious and stern. "As amusing as your new show of your femininity is, you still owe me a dinner buster."

Kazu gulped in fear and looked to the doctor, "Doc you can't make me leave with HER! Please let me stay? I might have another blackout!"

"Blackout? Young man I know what you crazy hormonally charged teens get up to together at this time of night!" A hideous and alarming smirk spread onto his lips as he eyed the three teens before him, his passive exterior dissipating in an instant. "You'd be surprised how many teens come in here around this time. All those crazy sex games and taboo parties you kids get up to. Chicken boy here isn't the first to come to us with a chicken or animal jammed onto a body part! In fact there are so many stories-"

"OOOOK that's about all I can handle, shall we be off then?" The doctor coughed awkwardly before agreeing.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some special treatment. It's not everyday I get knocked unconscious! I want a wheelchair and I am NOT moving until I get one."

"Get out of that bed or I'll make you get out."

"C'mon Rika! Just a widdle pushie wooshie in a chairy weary? PWEASE? DON'T DENY ME MY RIGHTS!"

"Ok, ok! Jeezus! On one condition, Rika gets to push you."

"What?"

"WHAT?" The simultaneous cry of outrage startled the doctor and Henry both, the doc stumbling backwards to avoid the wrath of the heated teens.

"I have to take care of all the paperwork; I'll meet you at the car. As a favour to me Rika?" He wasn't telling her, he was asking her as a friend to help him out. What could she say? She remembered a time when she would've said: HELL NO! But now with a sigh she fetched the chair with wheels and glared daggers at Kazu as if daring him to make a snide comment.

Sure enough he couldn't let a situation like this slide and as soon as the doctor and Henry had left and he was safely strapped into his mobile chair blanket and all he said non challently

"Kind of ironic isn't it? The digimon queen pushing me, Kazu, like a slave!" He received a whack in the back of the head for his comment but little more. Until…

After navigating a maze of corridors and lifts the pair came across a deserted long hallway that opened up to the reception room with the desk and couches. The early hour of the morning had made the receptionist quickly duck out for a ciggie so an evil thought entered Rika's mind. She slowed to a stop before the long stretch before them making Kazu uneasy.

"What're you waiting for…?"

Without a word Rika dug her heels in and launched herself and the chair at an incredible speed using her amazing physical skills to manoeuvre the chair at this impossible speed with Kazu screeching as they picked up even more speed and flew down the corridor. Rika revelled in the high pitched fear filled scream echoing from Kazu's mouth. 'Look who's laughing now dick head.' She thought to herself as the air whipped her hair into her face blocking her vision briefly.

Due to this slight distraction Rika didn't see the huge fish tank coming up, when she did it was far too late to stop in time and they collided with the glass shattering it and getting themselves drenched in the process! Sprawled on the floor the tangled teen scrambled their way from the broken glass and flapping fish. When Kazu deathly pale from fright turned to Rika he burst out laughing at the sight of her.

Her red hair clung to her face giving her the appearance of moss. In her mouth struggled a fish, flapping his little tail in a valiant effort to free himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Well Rika, that's my meal to you!" Unable to contain his laughter he didn't see the rather large carp being flung into his face. Both human and fish were startled all to the amusement of Rika.

"Well when you done kissing these fish Kazu we better get this mess cleaned up, you're not hurt?"

"Ohhh you're worried about me?"

"No I just don't want you dripping blood anywhere near me."

"Ow… That hurt Rika it really did." He grumbled just as the receptionist walked in.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" She exclaimed a look of utter horror on her face at the sight of the flapping fish among a puddle of water, glass, pebbles and people.

"What happened here? What happened here? NEGLIGENT BEHAVIOUR THAT'S WHAT!" Rika screamed, "My poor friend here was wheeling his way down the corridor when your shoddy equipment jammed on him and skidded him out of control into this poorly placed fish tank! Honestly I should sue your arse, he could've been killed!" With that she grabbed Kazu and fled to the car park giggling on her way out.

(A/N: For your information the receptionist got cleaners to help her clean the mess after inspecting the 'shoddy' equipment and saved every last fish except Bubbles who unfortunately got crushed under Kazu. Poor little guy… never had a chance… Ahem, on with the fic!)

Rika and Henry had been gone a long time Juri thought. She hoped everything was ok. She couldn't sleep so crept down the stairs to the kitchen for some milk. Her heart began to gallop at the sight of a dark figure in the kitchen. Without breathing she grabbed the long wooden spoon that had been discarded on the floor earlier that evening. Moving silently to the shadowed figure she realised how big they were. Pushing aside the niggling fear Juri swung the spoon with all her might catching the figure in the back of the head making a 'thunk' sound when it connected with the hard bone of his skull.

Takato fell to floor clutching his head in agony. Juri, stunned, fell to her knees beside him no even being able to utter an apology.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Dear me! Darn it Takato you scared me half to death! What the hell were you doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?" It was then she saw the tall glass of milk on the bench.

"Ah… Jeeze… I could ask YOU the same thing Juri! You really can pack a punch, what did you hit me with?" She handed him the spoon and in the darkness she saw a wry weak smile play about his lips. Despite the situation she couldn't help herself but feel the electric charged air. They were very close, close enough to just lean in and brush her lips against his. "Remind me not to mess with you kay Ja?" He used the nickname only he called her which made a butterfly in her stomach flutter with excitement.

"Sure thing. Do you want a hand?" he clasped his hand in hers and she hauled him up as he still cradled the back of his head. "Here put his on it." He gratefully took the ice she handed him and watched her in the dim light get herself a glass of milk. She looked so cute, the worried expression knitting her brow. She was so sweet he thought to himself. Without thinking he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"So what were you doing up?"

"I was concerned about the others. They haven't got back yet. Do you think they're ok?"

"Of course they are. They have Henry, he has a head on his shoulders, plus he can handle Rika." Takato was unsure about the 'handling' Rika part but he knew she held a form of respect for him. "And if she happens to kill Kazu well then we're down one person, one less mouth to feed!"

"Oh so compassionate Takato!" She playfully slapped his shoulder. He gave her a mock hurt look.

"I'm not compassionate enough for you?" He pouted giving her his best puppy dog eyes he could muster. She giggled at his silliness and a content silence fell over the two. She gazed at his shadowed eyes, she couldn't properly see them but she could feel the intent but nervous look he was giving her. She took a step closer which boosted his confidence and he slowly tilted her chin up sending a surge of adrenaline through her. His touch was enticingly electric. He began to lean towards her sweet lips when the front door burst open and lights flickered on.

"HA! GO TAKATO!" Once again their intimate moment was interrupted as the three trooped in, Henry a pale tired look on his face.

Grumbling something about being sleepy Takato swept off to go to bed leaving Juri behind feeling utterly frustrated. Sometime they will get their perfect chance. But Juri was getting sick of leaving it up to chance.

Crearulian Angel: So will Juri take things into her own hands? Rika seems to be quite the actress! I was wondering if people would like me to post both chapters? The next chapter will be up soon, I've got it planned I just need to put It into writing! Tell me what you think also I was going to throw in a little triangle that would not be expected. Until next time!

J


	8. Awkward Bedfellows

His thoughts were a tangled confused mess

Awkward Bedfellows

His thoughts were a tangled confused mess. Ryo raked his fingers through his sleek ash brown hair, a habit he picked up after meeting Rika for the first time. The lingering memory of his lips blissfully touching Rika's in a heated moment of abandonment made him tingle with yearning. Frustrated, he rolled over onto his belly, diagonally on the double bed he was meant to share with another guy.

It was a strange feeling, he knew this was more than just innocent flirting, he had never cared about another being other than Cyberdramon who had taken up all his emotion when he was in the digital world. Another new feeling plagued him as well. Jealousy. Never before had Ryo, the Digimon King have reason to be jealous of anyone else. But this Aaron guy was testing Ryo's patience. He hated the way his eyes roved over Rika's body as if he were mentally undressing her with his eyes. He hated thinking about him seeing his precious Wildcat without her shirt. With a heavy heart Ryo knew his feelings were too strong to suppress and he had to somehow make Rika understand he wanted her to be his.

His male testosterone flaring up Ryo also decided he would do what it takes to defend his right to be with his Queen from jerks like this Aaron guy. Without any warning a flustered Takato came bursting into the room and threw himself down next to Ryo a dejected look plastered on his face.

"Problem?" Ryo being disturbed from his musing was glad for a distraction.

"No thank you." A smile split Takato's lips.

"Your so witty sometimes Takato. Really, it amazes me."

"Uhh, thanks?" His inability to pick up sarcasm was one if his pitfalls. Brushing it off Ryo ventured one more time.

"Whats on your mind pal?"

"I don't really… want to talk about it…"

"Oh come on. Unless its like… a problem… down there? Cause there are some things dudes just don't discuss together…"

Going beet red Takato shook his head emphatically. "No, no its not quite like that, its just when ever Juri and I have some alone time, I freak out and panic. I wish I had half the confidence you have! You're so smooth with Rika!"

Ryo contemplated his answer momentarily before answering. He couldn't let Takato know how shit scared he was, he needed him to see that he was strong and confident, everything he wasn't actually feeling right now.

"Takato, you have the power.' Takato, politely confused gave his friend a blank look trying not to betray his disappointment in this toneless bit of advice. He expected Ryo of all people to have a brilliant answer. 'You just need to relax, Juri already wants you just as much as you want her so you already have the power. It's simply a matter of growing the balls to take her in your arms and kiss her till shes breathless. Piece of cake really!"

"Yea right! I'd rather face the D-reaper ten times over than do something crazy like that!"

"Ok well I suppose that was a bit much to ask FOR SOMEONE WITH A PUSSY! You can totally do it, you just need some practice."

"Your not going to show me how to kiss by hooking up with me are you because its only hot when chicks do it…" Takato looked at his friend warily a little annoyed that he implied he has a vagina. Calls like that actually sting!

"You're joking right. Annnyway I meant you just need to know how to set up the situation by charming Juri with your charisma and then not flaking like a cheap racehorse. I know what we're going to do, for the next hour I'm going to teach you how to chat to the ladies!"

After exhausting every fiber of his woman charming talent and trying to instill it into his friend Ryo collapsed on the bed not caring that he was going to have to bunk with Takato. The exhaustion was contagious as Takato was already out like a light snuggled in the covers next to him, clutching a pillow tightly. Least there was going to be a barrier between them!

Deep in sleep after running a million scenarios through his head involving Juri, Takato was thrust into dream after dream. All of a sudden he found himself in front of a scantily clad Juri. He stood stock still, trying vainly to remember what Ryo had taught him. Before he could think of anything Juri began to slip the black lacy night gown off her shoulders, coyly gazing at him with her golden brown eyes. He was captivated by her beauty, her milky white porcelain skin, her delicate collarbone, her modest breasts. He realized he needed no words as the gown fell off her shoulders, pooling around her feet. He couldn't control himself, all his insecurities became nothing as he reached out and caressed her perfect breasts. She pulled away at first but he pressed his lips against hers in a passionate, intense kiss.

The stillness of the night was ripped apart by a thundering scream as Ryo felt Takato spooning him harder, pressing his man lips on his while sporting a raging boner.

Disturbed by all the noise the girls ran down from their rooms, flicking the lights on to reveal a black eyed Takato who had apparently pitched a tent in his boxers and Ryo shaking, having been scared for life.

"You know Juri theres a part of me that doesn't want to know what happened here." Juri turned to Rika, eyes wide and nodded, both of them turning to exit the room without another word.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Takato blushing furiously plucked a pillow from the bed covering his shame. The girls cracked up laughing, falling on the floor as Henry came in rubbing his eyes. Immediately leaving the room soon after. It was far too early in the morning to deal with the gayest situation he had ever seen his supposedly straight friends in.

When the laughter had died down Ryo looked over to Rika. "Hey pumpkin I don't feel safe here anymore, mind if I bunk with you?"

"What makes you think you'd be safe in my bed?" Just realising what she had just implied a blush crept onto her face.

"Just like you to not be able to keep your hands off me ey Wildcat!" He winked as a pillow was thrown at his head.

"Off your throat yes!" Ryo wiggled his eyebrows at that comment just to have Rika stalk off Juri in tow. "Takato don't ever look me in the eyes again. And… sorry I punched you in the face…"

"Not a problem. If you don't mind I think I'm just going to lie on the floor here and die of shame."

The next day dawned with an air of awkwardness. The cereal was passed around with silence until Kazu still bleary from the concussion walked into the room. "Where's Kenta? Again..."

"We need a leash on that kid or an invasive tracking device."

"Rika!"

"Ok, ok just because I said that I'll go look for him." She was heading up to her room to grab her cell phone in the hopes Kenta had his on him when she heard Kenta's ringtone betraying his position. She followed the noise only to discover it was coming from the bathroom.

"Kenta you alive?" Tentatively she knocked discovering it was un-locked she let herself in to see Kenta sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, a piece of paper in one hand, phone in the other. He looked up at her despair in his eyes.

"I can't do this! I've been here for hours staring at her number. What if she doesn't want to see me again? What if she regrets everything??"

"So what if she does. She was pretty hot and you're… uh not… as hot as her! You're never going to know until you try and if she rejects you then its her loss! Give me your phone for a second." He passed it to her and she pressed the green phone on the name Talyn.

"HOLY CRAP RIKA WHAT DID YOU DO!"

**Meanwhile downstairs**

The crew had dispersed from the breakfast table, going in their respective directions save Ryo who sat playing with his milk until he heard the shrill chatter of an angry chipmunk. 'Chippy must have spotted Kazu' he thought to himself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door along with a disgruntled "buzz off!" from an unfamiliar source. Sighing Ryo got up and opened the door to see Aaron swatting away at an angry Chippy.

He looked up at Ryo and gave him a suave smile. "Hey, Ryan right? Rika around, I have something for her." He waved her top in Ryo's face. A thought came over Ryo, now would be the perfect time to prove his vow.


End file.
